University High School Fortress
by DaliaTM
Summary: A Bostonian man who his greatest dream was to be part of the Team Fortress 2, but then his mother receives a mysterious letter to somewhere...


-Hello! This is my first time doing a fan fiction. Even though, I don't a good experience on writing since my origin language ain't English. So, please don't go harsh on me and hopefully you enjoy. (This story goes on P.O.V's so in case you forget the P.O.V, Italic is for Scout and Sniper is for Underline. Bold is any other character that talks or interfere with them. Normal letter when the P.O.V speaks. (Sorry about the story with 4 words, I was just testing how the publishing works on this place...)-

_It is my last day of Summer or should I say, vacation? It was such an ordinary Summer, I never got in trouble by doing something that my mom doesn't like, or get grounded. Assuming that every Summer I have, I get grounded by playing Baseball on my backyard and accidentally break something like the windows. Since i'm the smallest brother, they ground me more of the time... It sucks for me, i'm just an innocent person who tries to be great to others, but I end up screwing it, and turns out a disaster._

_ Finally, this is the best Summer I ever had in my entire life, it was so peaceful, because all my brothers have chicks and they're married and i'm the only one single. I don't really care, there's gonna be one day i'll get a chick to marry and hopefully have a wonderful life, without my evil brothers._

_ I'm going to collage now, without any idea what to study. Probably i'm just gonna be a Physical Education teacher. Is the only thing that I would like to work. It has a fair salary and many day offs without asking them. Now, that doesn't matter anymore because everyone is looking for a job, if it is a job, is a job._

_ I'm at my room packaging anything I can find to take to collage, like clothes, posters, and supplies, since I won't seeing my ma' for a year at least. Looking through my memories, especially my life dream, be a part of the "Team Fortress". I have all the videos from every "Team Fortress" decade. I'm a big fan of it, they choose men randomly in any country, to fight off in a battle depending the objective. Last decade was "Payload" at "Badwater Basin", the BLU team won by the Pyro, due the RED team was defending the bomb perfectly, until the Pyro could destroy the Sentry and could bring it to the RED base. It was a shocking win._

_ They're 9 classes in the "Team Fortress" all of them are useful to the battle. The Scout, the Soldier, the Pyro, the Demoman, the Heavy, the Engineer, the Medic, the Sniper, and the Spy. My favorite has always been the Scout, he runs fast, he's usually the youngest on the team, and he's usually the most annoying person to harass the other team. Well, i'm just 18 years old, i'm a man, I run fast, and i'm usually annoying at the days. I'm totally like a Scout, I can be a Scout for sure. They only need to see me... to give me a chance._

_ As I finished packaging, I went downstairs to see my ma' what she was doing. She was doing a scarf, I don't know for who, but it was almost finished. It had 2 colors, color red on right side and color blue on the left side, both colors are from the "Team Fortress", it was kinda curious to ask about._

"Hey ma'. Nice looking scarf over there, I was asking, for who is that? I'm sorry for being so curious at all, it is just the nervousness of my last day of Summer, of course..." _I asked, as impersonating the voice of the brilliant Scout._

"**This ain't your last day of Summer, sweetheart..." **_My ma' replied, with her sweet, tender voice with her smile._

"What do you mean, ma'? This is my last day of Summer, it said it on the letter of the University!" _I showed her the letter, pointing at it, as soon as I finished explaining her. _

"**Oh dear... You aren't going there, you're going somewhere else...**" _My ma' replied with mysterious, curious grin on her face._

_ At this point, my heart is paralyzed. What ma' means that I ain't going there, and go somewhere else that she thinks that is better? The only way that this can turn out perfectly is that my ma' tells me that i'm going to the "Fortress University Team", but that's a long trip to go... A low expectation, since I live in the middle of no where, they'll never find me._

"Then... Where I am going?" _I asked since the curiosity was killing me._

"**You're going to the "Fortress University Team"!"**_ My ma' replied with an excitement._

_ I swear to God, this better ain't be a joke. This isn't funny at all, this is my deepest dream since I was kid! My feelings shatters every time they joke me about not going there. It makes me feel bad and give up on my dream. No matter what if i'm a Demoman or a Sniper. As long i'm there or be part of it, my life will be completed for sure. Even without having chicks with me._

" Ma' , this isn't funny at all! That's my deepest dream! Don't make me give up on it..." _I said with a sorrow and pain mixed up in my face._

"**I'm not even lying to you! You're my son, and mothers always tells the truth to their sons and daughters. Your dream has come true...**" Ma' replied with a smile while patting my head with her soft hands.

" If that's true... Then, how did you managed to let me in? That's almost impossible and is far away in South Dakota! Tell me!"_ I asked with a shock, I almost didn't sprout out my words from my nervousness, because this can be my moment, that my life will change._

"**I didn't do anything... I just received a letter from them today. Explaining your abilities for the battle, which made you be chosen, for one specific class.**"_ Ma' explained to me, I didn't know what to say now. This is real life, not a dream, everything is real around me, until she said I was chosen for one specific class, which made me wondering...Which is it?_

"If they know my abilities, we they stalking me like that!? Or how!?"_ I asked, it was extremely curious for me, I live in the middle of no where, I barely have friends, my family is small due my father divorced my mother. I only have my grandma and grandpa, my only aunt and cousin and my ma'. The only one who knows my deepest dream is my ma', nobody else, that's what got me curious._

"**They never told me that and never wondered that to ask. The only told me for your acceptance and the class you will battle as.**"_ My ma' explained._

"Who am I!? Who am I!? What class I am!?" _I asked loudly, for the kinda most important partof this conversation._

"**You're my son Scout! What else it could be!?**"_ Ma' replied with a chuckle._

_ I... I am a Scout!? Just... how? Is kinda logical since i'm fast and I love baseball, but they've accepted me on this University for a reason. Is for being trained as one only eligible class out of nine. That class is the Scout, my ultimate favorite. I already found it enough just being accepted to the University and being a Demoman, even though all 7 Demomans were black in skin, but I don't really care, I would have been the first white, but no. They gave me another chance, to be the Scout, the first Bostonian Scout in the world, since every time was from New York..._

_ I gave my ma' a quick hug, since I get kinda embarrassed being with my ma' if my "friends" see me. At least she did what she could do to achieve my dream. Still, I love her a lot._

"**Since this happened, I just made this scarf for you! Since is in the cold, at South Dakota, when the Winter arrives.**" _My ma' said as she handed over the recent made scarf with blue and red together._

_ I looked at the scarf, on the right side it is color blue with a familiar logo. It is the "Team Fortress" BLU logo: "Builders League United" with a wrench on the "BLU". On the left side it is color red with another "Team Fortress" logo, but this time the RED logo: "Reliable Excavation Demolition" with a bomb under it. It was beautiful, this is like my precious gift. I gave my ma' a hug for this gift._

"Well, when we're going to the airport?" _I asked her with a smile._

"**Hopefully tomorrow, since you have everything packed up. Even if the University starts in two weeks, but I don't think you're going to wait in here, aren't you?**" _explained my ma' as she looked at the window's shine._

"You know me well ma'! Hah...hah..." _I replied with a faint fake smile, since I tried not to cry in front of her due my happiness._

_ I went directly to my room with my big smile, going to jump of happiness. I started jumping on my bed, celebrating about my dream come true. As I stopped jumping, I saw the last poster to pack up. The poster of the world's greatest Scout, due saving on his unbalanced team and winning. I looked at it for a long time and then looked down at my feet._

"Is about time to shine..."

-To be continued...-


End file.
